


Unsolicited

by grocketinmypocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peter Is An Exhibitionist, Rocket Doesn't Mind, Unsolicited Dick Pics, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants everyone to see his dick. Rocket is all over that plan...among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicited

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever, and I have a horrifying amount of unfinished fics hanging around, I know. This drabble was written quite a while ago, before I put my fic on hold to write an original novel, and when I found it this afternoon I decided to post it, what the hell.

"Yo, Quill. Wanna explain to me why there's a close-up photo of your junk in my incoming messages?"

"Oh, shit. That wasn't for you!"

"Who the fuck are you sending pictures of your dick to?"

"Uh, I was trying to send it to Gamora."

"Did she ASK for a badly-framed, out-of-focus picture of your dick?"

"Well, not in so many words..."

"One: you're pathetic. Two: you have some kinda deep-seated issues with making sure everyone on this ship sees your balls. Three: you also clearly don't know what you're doing with a camera. I can help you with the last two points, but you're on your frickin' own with the pathetic, that's just you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. First we take some actually decently-lit and composed pictures of your junk, and then we make them the background image on every monitor on the ship. When Gamora turns on her tablet? Your junk, in brilliant color and crisp focus. Drax sits down in the pilot's chair for his turn at the wheel? BAM, Star-Lord dick, in his face. Everybody on the ship gets a good clear view of your cock."

"And you're willing to do this, why?"

"What did I just say? We all get a crystal-clear peek of your junk. Let's just say I've been tryin' to get a look just as much as you've been trying to give us all a look, and when I finally do get an eyeful, it's such a crappy picture that all I really saw was confirmation that the carpet matches the drapes. Your subpar camera skills are killing me, Quill. I'm takin' charge here -- the lighting's better in my quarters, so get ready to drop your drawers and smile pretty."

"So you're just gonna, like, document my dick?"

"Do you want everybody to see your junk looking like a deflated balloon, or do you wanna metaphorically thrust your throbbing hard-on into their faces when they least expect it? In the name of actually getting some decent pictures of what looked like a nice-sized dick, I'm willing to throw myself on that grenade and play fluffer as well as camera man."

"I don't think getting me 'fluffed' is gonna be a problem. I, uh, kinda dig it when you get all bossy."

"I knew it. Get moving, Star-Dork, we got work to do."


End file.
